Trading
Trading is one of the most vital parts of Forge of Empires. Since a player can't find Deposits of every single one of the Goods, trading becomes a huge part of the game when you need goods that you don't necessarily have easy, cheap, and timeless access to. You can get more trades fulfilled by joining a Guild. There are three kinds of trades: Merchant trades, Guild trades, and Neighborhood/friend trades. Merchant trades are expensive (10 for 1 of the same Age - unless you use a Tavern Boost), but are always available and do not cost a Forge Point. Guild trades also do not cost a Forge Point, but only members of your Guild can offer them. Neighborhood/friend trades consist of all trades offered by players in your neighborhood or friends list who are not in your Guild, but these trades cost a Forge Point to accept someone else's trade (not to post your own trade) in addition to the goods requested. Creating A Trade Click the "Market" icon in your toolbar to go to the trading market. Click on the "Create Offer" tab. Next to the words "Your Offers:", select the good and the amount of that good that you wish to offer for trade. Next to the words "Your Needs:", select the good and the amount of that good that you are asking for in exchange for the good you are offering. When you are ready to finalize the trade, click the "Create Offer" button. Another window then appears allowing you to review the terms of the offer you just created. If everything looks acceptable, click "Sounds good". Your trade is now on the open market. Fair Trading The system has a check-mark Fair Trade. If that one is active while creating offers, the system automatically calculates the amount of the other good in a ratio of 0.5 (when the offered good is of a lower age), 1 (if the offered good is of the same age), or 2 (if the offered good is from a higher age). There is however an unofficial system of trading utilized by a vast majority of Guilds in Forge of Empires whereby goods are traded evenly based on the production costs of the goods involved. Offering only "fair trades" is entirely voluntary and free market trading is also an important part of the game. A player may have expended considerable resource beyond the production costs (for example, if the goods have been plundered from another player at the cost of losing troops, which themselves require gold, supplies and time to train) to acquire any goods being traded so there is no absolute concept of fair trade. No player is obliged to accept any trade offer posted. Fair Trading as a buyer This table shows the fair trade rates between 0.5 and 2.0 (the rates that are permitted by the game). You can expand a table with all theoretical rates using the button below it. Table with all Fair Trade Rates including the ones not allowed by the system If you are a buyer, looking at an available trade in the game, look up the row for the age of the good being offered and then find the column for the age of the good being requested. If the rate shown in game is at (or above) the rate shown in the table, then the offer is a fair trade. : Example: You find a trade where someone is offering 60 machine parts (Progressive Era) and is requesting 100 fertilizers (Industrial Age) with the rate 0.6 and now you wonder if the deal is fair. You look at the PE row and the INA column and you find that the fair trade rate is 0.8, i.e., this is not a fair trade. (If they had requested 75 fertilizers or less, it would have been fair.) Fair Trading as a seller This table shows the same fair trade rates as above, but expressed as ratios instead. This is more suitable when you want to create a trade. When you want to sell a particular good, find the row for the age of the good you are offering and then find the column for the age of the good you want to receive. The ratio shown in the table must be maintained for the trade to be fair. The first number indicates how many goods you should offer (roffer) and the second how many you should request (rrequest). The formula for how much to request is: amountrequest = amountoffer / roffer * rrequest : Example: You want to sell 100 Modern Era goods and you want to receive Progressive Era goods. The ratio in the table above for this trade is 5:6 (ME row, PE column). That means that you should offer 5 Modern Era goods per 6 Progressive Era goods, i.e., for 100 Modern Era goods you should request 100 / 5 * 6 = 120 Progressive Era goods. When you want to receive a particular good, find the column for the age of the good you want to receive and then find the row for the age of the good you are offering. The ratio shown in the table must be maintained for the trade to be fair. The first number indicates how many goods you should offer (roffer) and the second how many you should request (rrequest). The formula for how much to offer is: amountoffer = amountrequest * roffer / rrequest : Example: You want to receive 100 Modern Era goods and you are offering Contemporary Era goods. The ratio for this is 2:3 (CE row, ME column). That means you should offer 2 Contemporary Era goods per 3 Modern Era goods, i.e., to receive 100 Modern Era goods you should offer 100 * 2 / 3 = 66.6666 Contemporary Era goods... Since this is not a whole number, you need to round it up to 67. (Of course, if you want to make the deal exactly fair, you should either offer 66 Contemporary Era goods for 99 Modern Era goods or offer 68 Contemporary Era goods for 102 Modern Era goods.) Notes # You can determine the age of a good by the color of the border around the good's icon on the "Create Offer" screen. # Trades between goods of the same age may be made on a 1:1 basis (Rate 1). # Since the game only allows trading rates in the range of 0.5 to 2, in order to trade up or down more than one age, you may have to do multiple trades to follow the above rules. Cancelling A Trade Click the "Market" icon in your toolbar to go to the trading market. Click on the "Your Current Offers" tab. On the line of the trade you wish to cancel, click the button at the end of the line under the "Action" heading. Another window then appears telling you what you get back if you cancel the trade. If you still want to cancel the trade, click the "Abort Offer" button. If not, click "Cancel". Accepting A Trade Click the "Market" icon in your toolbar to go to the trading market. You will see a list of all the trades currently being offered. In the "Offer" drop-down box, you can limit this list to trades that are only offering a certain good. In the "Need" drop-down box, you can further limit this list to trades that are asking for a certain good. The checkboxes allow to even further limit the list to trades offered only by your Guildmates, trades offered by players in your Neighborhood, and trades that you can readily accept. Once you find a trade that looks good to you, click the button at the end of the line under the "Action" heading. For trades that are from members of your Guild, this button will contain a hammer and a shield. For trades that are from players that are in your Neighborhood or your Friends list, there will be no shield. In both instances, if you can make the trade with the goods that you have available, the button will be colored orange. If not, it will be dark grey. If all the terms of the trade are acceptable to you, another window will appear allowing you to review the terms of the transaction. If you are accepting a trade from a non-Guildmate, you will also have to pay a transaction fee of 1 Forge Point. If you don't have a Forge Point available, you will have to buy one or you can't go ahead with the trade. Trades between Guildmates do not have to pay this fee. Once accepted, your stocks will be increased by the amount of the offered good and decreased by the amount of the needed good. '''Sometimes, it may take up to 5 minutes to 'settle' the trade. '''Be patient. Category:Game